Into the fire
by Miriellar
Summary: While out camping 9 students find their way into Middle-Earth. That can't be a good thing. A tale filled with magic, demons, friendship, hatred, adventure and romance.
1. A well earned break

Discalimer- I own nothing!!!

* * *

"Yeah right, and none of it's your fault either is it!?"  
  
A tall blonde girl shouted at her one of her male companions.  
  
They were lost, which wasn't exactly what they'd had in mind when they'd planned their camping trip. The group were all University students who had decide that taking a few weeks off to go camping would be a good idea.  
  
But no, the boys had ignored the girls, the girls had got upset and the boys had shouted back, which was making for one hell of a row.  
  
Paige and Bethany sat beneath the cool shade of a large silver tree ignoring the rest of the group as their voices became louder.  
  
Paige was a creative girl, her hair was blonde with a few pink highlights and eyes so green that they rivalled the clearest emerald. She wore a blue tank top with a pair of cargo pants topped off with a pair of thong flip- flops. Paige was a little brassy, she said what she wanted and made herself known in a crowd.  
  
Bethany was everything that her name conjoured within everybody's mind. She was an opinionated girl who kept herself to herself, she spoke when spoken to and was always polite. She was the philosophical one, the white witch. She was dressed in a long skirt of red velvet matched with a long-sleeved black skirt. She wore to rings on her right thumb and one on her index finger. Her short chesnut hair hung about her face in a soft style.  
  
The last two girls in the group were the argumentative ones, Grace was a tall brassy brunette who knew who she was and what she wanted and darned if she'd let anybody stand in her way. Her outfit consited of a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt that said- 'Don't let your mind wander...it's too little to be let out alone'.  
  
And lastly there was Trinity. Trinity was perhaps one of the strangest people you could ever meet. She was dressed in a short denim skirt that had tassles hanging from it and a tank top with a large pink flower on it. Trinity was a shoppaholic and it showed, so what may you ask, is she doing camping? Well...in truth she was a nature girl, she owned a horse and various pets. But looking at her you wouldn't think it. She was slightly selfish and a little more...heartless than most but once you get to know her she's a big teddy bear and girlfriend to dear Christopher.  
  
Then, there were the boys, who were all idiots as far as the majority of the student body thought, but then again, who cares.  
  
Fist there was Christopher, Chris was a tall, stocky sporty...man, he reeked of testosterone. He had short spiky hair and bright blue eyes that were able to make almost any female melt, all except Beth and Paige. Grace didn't care much for him but Trinity was his one someone.  
  
Then there was Tyler- Tyler is the kinda guy that at first glance you wouldn't look twice at, but at a second glace he'd have you caught. He was a brunette who had soft chocolate eyes to match, he was well toned guy with a bit of an attitude problem, but that was usually cured with a swift kick to his balls.  
  
We also have Jack, who isn't the brightest of the bunch but has enough sacrcasm to fuel the universe. He knows what he's about and who he is. He's an average guy, kinda cute it you like the type that wear bandannas and talk about the meaning of life. He wears his brown hair to his shoulders and favours the colour yellow. His baggy jeans and his sort of tight t- shirt make him a catch among some of the more intelligent ladies, but so far, he's never been caught.  
  
And lastly, we have Hunter. Hunter is...unique, he's the type of guy that asks a girl out and calls her the next day, he's the guy that stays up and talks late at night. He's the guy that all girls can talk to but don't date really, but that's his choice of course. He's the older one of the group, not in age but in spirit if you know what I mean. He was dressed in a pair of timberland boots, black jeans that were just a little too big for him and a green polo-neck. He wore his blond hair short and just a little spikey, opting for the classy look.  
  
So there you have it, that's our group of...wonderful young adult, who you would assume would have managed to find their way back to their campsite wouldn't you...?  
  
Well, no they haven't, and unless they came across a talking squirrel that had a map anytime soon they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"Ok, this is getting us nowhere. Lets just set up camp here for tonight"  
  
Hunters clear voice cut through the arguing of the rest of the group. Tyler's eyes bulged and he began a new tirade,  
  
"Why do you think that you should be the one who makes the decisions around here huh? We're gonna do what I say...and I say that we're gonna sleep here tonight, and tomorrow"  
  
"Don't be dick Ty, why can't you just let things be? He wasn't picking an argument"  
  
Grace hissed as she plonked herself down next to Bethany less than gracefully, who rolled her eyes and went back to scetching the trees.  
  
"Don't be such a moron Grace"  
  
Grace snorted at his pathetic attempt at an insult. Jack brushed past Tyler and shoved his heavy rucksack to the ground.  
  
"Paige, come help me will ya"  
  
Paige stood up, brushing her hands on her trousers as she began starting a fire.  
  
"Did anybody hear that?"  
  
Beth asked standing up, a suspicious look in her eyes. Hunter nodded and shushed everybody, making the group fall silent.  
  
They waited but the only thing they could hear was the rush of the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional shuffle of somebodys feet.  
  
"Nah it was nothing"  
  
Chris said as he went back to smoking his cigarette.  
  
"Must you do that in front of me, it's a disgusting habit"  
  
Trinity remarked,  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"If we're lucky it might kill him"  
  
Grace shouted from a few yard's away. Making the group smile.  
  
"Ha ha, you're so funny"  
  
"Go find a cliff and jump fly boy"  
  
"Grace will you give it up"  
  
Beth packed away her sketchbook and stood up,  
  
"I'm just gonna go...to the umm...bathroom. I won't be long"  
  
Hunter who was the only paying any attention to anything nodded and smiled at her as she turned on her heel and left the group.  
  
The trees welcomed her as she walked along the ground, being carefully of the plants that grew there. She stood still and cast out her senses, there was somebody near, somebody close, close enough to watch but not close enough to be found.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She spun round trying to find them,  
  
"I mean it, I know you're there. Come out"  
  
She turned and fell over as she came face to face with a very shiny but very sharp arrow. Not what she'd had in mind.


	2. A smack in the face

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Youko Demon- me too- Thanks

rogue mystique- lol- did I?

Nessa Thranduiliel- Thanks- I hope I don't loose your interest

leggylover4ever- not the best way to greet someone is it- I hope so

sofia- thanks- here's your update

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar- thanks- didn't have to wait long did you

* * *

"Who are you and why are you trespassing?"  
  
A golden haired elf pointed a beautifully carved bow and arrow at her, but she did not flinch, no matter how sharp the arrow looked. She locked her gaze with his and stood up slowly.  
  
"My name is Bethany and I'm one of a group of nine"  
  
The person looked sceptically at her, his eyes sweeping over her form, taking in the unique but relatively familiar materials and style, except for her hair which was dramatically short for a female.  
  
Her eyes looked at each person, there were three all together, two had dark brown hair and one golden, each wore it long and they wore tunic and breeches, the likes of which she had only seen in history books and films.  
  
"I'm a student, as are all of my friends. We've come camping for a few days. We didn't know that this was private land, I'm sorry. I'll go back and we'll pack up and leave"  
  
She gestured to the direction that she had come from and turned on her heel swiftly, her skirt swirling around her ankles.  
  
"Stop"  
  
Grimacing she turned back, standing as confidently as she could despite the fact that her insides had tuned to jelly.  
  
"Where is the rest of you group?"  
  
She furrowed her brow and pointed,  
  
"Over there"  
  
The golden haired elf nodded and gestured for her to walk. She did so, keeping one eye on the three that followed her. Her mind whirled with all sorts of thoughts. Were they going to rape and kidnap her or were they just going to kill her and leave her body for the animals to eat. What in the name of the goddess were they wearing? Why were they using bows? Why did they have long hair and why did they have pointy ears? - Birth defect perhaps?  
  
As they got closer she could hear Trinity and Tyler arguing- yet again. Did they ever shut up?! After spending two years with them, she had gotten used to it. But sometimes it was hard to handle. Beth wasn't one for confrontation. You ask her a question that she doesn't know the answer to and she'll go bright red so you can imagine the colour of her face when somebody starts arguing with her, she can rival a fire engine.  
  
"Those are you're friends?"  
  
One of the dark haired twins spoke, his voice soft but commanding, she shivered involuntarily. She nodded,  
  
"Yes that noisy rabble is my friends"  
  
The three looked confused but said nothing.  
  
"Beth where have you been?!"  
  
Grace stood up her hands on her hips. She hadn't noticed the three figures behind Beth.  
  
"I err, met some people"  
  
Beth looked helpless at Hunter, asking him to give her some help. He stood up from the log he was sat on and approached them.  
  
His chocolate brown eyes locked with the golden-haired person. Being polite and not wishing to create a misunderstanding he held out his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm hunter. Is there a problem? Are we trespassing? Because if we are we'll leave right now"  
  
Bright green eyes met Hunters and he nodded.  
  
"I am Lord Glorfindel of Imladris and these are Lord's Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris. You are indeed trespassing, but I am afraid that you must come with us"  
  
Hunter started at the name Imladris; he knew that name from somewhere.  
  
"Look, mate, I don't know what your game is, but we're not going anywhere, got it"  
  
Tyler opened his mouth and once again managed to get them all into more trouble. Lord Glorfindel had strung his bow before Tyler had said three words. The threat did not go unheeded and everybody set about packing their belongings as quickly as they could.  
  
One of the twins approached Bethany, who had finished packing and was now leaning against a tree waiting for everybody else.  
  
"How did you know we were there?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him, his grey eyes were gorgeous, they reminded her of pewter. She stood up straight and wiped her hands on her dress, considering her words.  
  
"I've always been able to sense people. It's weird, well actually, it's not. You always know when you're alone and you can tell when there's somebody there, even if you can't see him or her. I have a sixth sense"  
  
He nodded. She took a moment and studied him out of the corner of her eyes. He was wearing charcoal coloured breeches and tunic with a black jerkin over the top that bore designs of, what looked like a symbol of status on the front. He stood tall and elegant, but he didn't send out the message of power like the other two. His brother was broader than he was and he radiated strength and power, as did Lord Glorfindel.  
  
"Where are you taking us?"  
  
Her voice was small, she feared them, she knew that there was more to this than met the eye and by looking at the other, a few were of the same opinion.  
  
"Elves! Fuckin elves!"  
  
Tyler had overheard words that were being spoken between Hunter, who had unconsciously taken responsibility and Lord Glorfindel. Hunter, unlike Tyler was of the opinion that they were no where near where they should be and it would be a wise decision to just do what the men with the pointy objects told them to. Of course he didn't really object if they wanted to shoot Tyler.  
  
Grace was nervously looking from one person to the other, not sure what was going on. Trinity was clinging to Chris as if her was her lifeline, and for a girl that was usually outspoken, it was unnerving to say the least.  
  
Jack was sat quietly, observing everybody and trying to work out what wasn't being said but what was obvious. It was obvious that the three so- called elves didn't trust them all. Their tense bodies told him that they were just waiting for somebody to pull out a weapon and attack them. Their friendly demeanours were hiding their true feelings and it irked him to no end. Sure, he understood why they were wary but...it just didn't sit right with him. And they said they were elves, elves don't exist, they never have and never will...so what was the deal. He had a feeling that their day was just going to get weirder and weirder.  
  
Lord Elladan' s head snapped towards his brother, his eyes fierce and hard.  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
Lord Glorfindel turned to address the odd group that stood bewildered and somewhat bored.  
  
"Do you carry any weapons?"  
  
Sensing the severity in the Lord's voice the group began digging around in their backpacks, most found a sharp knife to use, they were short but they'd have to do. But some had neglected to bring a sharp knife and had only a spatula and...a tin opener.  
  
"Uhh, Jack, what do you except to do with a tin opener?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's heavy so it might do some err damage. Anyways what does Paige expect to accomplish with a spatula?"  
  
Paige looked a little offended and pouted,  
  
"Well, it works with spiders"  
  
"Gather your belongings and hide them among the trees quickly"  
  
With a certain amount of arguing the task was done, leaving the group all the more apprehensive.  
  
All of a sudden the stench of death and decay hit them at full force, almost making a couple of them retch. Grace turned green just for effect.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
Trinity's eyes were as large as saucers as she held onto Chris with one hand and held her knife tightly in the other. Her eyes darted from Lord Glorfindel, who stood with his bow cocked and ready to Hunter who stood just as calmly and ready as the three elves.  
  
Beth stood near Elrohir. She could feel her hands begin to shake and as the noise and smell got closer she felt her courage disappear. The trees were angry at the intrusion and she could feel herself drawing energy from them. After all- if she was destined to die then die she would and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Without warning the three elves shot their arrows off into the trees.  
  
Various growls and howls and other not so pleasant noises were heard and the battle had begun.  
  
As student they had all joined various peace protests and had supported various projects that supported war victims and the like. But now that they were faced with being killed- they weren't so sure where they stood.  
  
Trinity screamed as an orc came at her full throttle and she only just jumped out of the way.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
Jack shouted from a few yards away as he slit the throat of an orc. Black blood spurted everywhere and grace spluttering in disgust.  
  
The noise of shouts and screams filled the clearing until finally, all was quiet.  
  
"All who aren't dead say I"  
  
Paige said, her arms wrapped round her stomach, she had been on the receiving end of an orcish blade, it was not deep but it was painful.  
  
"Where's Trinny?"  
  
Chris's eyes were wide and panicked when her couldn't find his girlfriend. The group split up and while the elves piled up the dead orcs they tried to find Trinity.  
  
Grace was very quickly becoming panicked. She could feel tears pricking in her eyes and sweat was already beading on her forehead. She was feeling sick, she knew that Trinity was dead, as did Beth; it was only a matter of finding her body now.  
  
"I found her!"  
  
Hunter shouted, his voice hoarse and tired. The adrenaline that had taken hold on his body during the battle had all but disappeared and he was feeling the strain.  
  
The group, knowing what they were going to find made there way slowly and hesitantly toward Hunter.  
  
"No!"  
  
Chris cried out and sank to his knees as he looked at the mangled body of his girlfriend. There was nothing that the group could do but stand and watch as Chris mourned her loss. The rest were just as sad but they felt the need to move, and quickly as they were in no hurry to meet any orcs...ever again.  
  
The orc bodies went up in flames, the stench filling the clearing and making a few of the group run for the trees and loose their lunch.  
  
Lord Glorfindel approached the group, not wishing to intrude upon their grief but knowing that they had to move quickly in order to reach Imladris before nightfall.  
  
"She must be buried before we continue, but we must do it with haste"  
  
Lord Elladan stepped in, sensing the group's need for closure before they were escorted to his father and questioned.  
  
"He's right Chris, we have to bury her"  
  
Tyler stepped forward, a look of superiority on his face.  
  
"Suck it up man, there are plenty more fish in the sea. C'mon let's burn her and split"  
  
The group looked at him, stunned that he'd had the balls to say something so callous.  
  
Beth looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, whishing that she could say something but found that she couldn't open her mouth to do so.  
  
Chris rose and shook his head. Running his hand through his hair he looked up,

"Ty's right. We should burn her. It'll be quicker and we can get outta here"  
  
He walked away, oblivious to everybody else's disgust and horror. But they quickly resigned themselves to the truth of the situation and they did what they had to do.  
  
With tears in their eyes they watched as Trinity's body slowly burnt.  
  
Glorfindel stepped forward, dragging them all back from their memories and grief.  
  
"We must leave"  
  
They nodded and in a thick and heavy silence, gathered their belongings and followed the three elves into a world that until a few hours ago was nothing but a tale in a book that had been written by an old professor. Already they had been attacked and had lost one of their closest friends, it couldn't get any worse.  
  
The tale was about to become reality, and it was about to smack them all in the face.


	3. Rifts

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Hi everybody- thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for not replying individually to reviews but it's 3 am and I'm tired. Please review xxx

* * *

Bethany followed the group silently, flanked by the elven twins. Her mind was torn. She no longer knew what was real and what was not. In only a few hours she had witness more than she ever seen in her twenty years of life. And living in Manchester tat was something to be proud of.  
  
She could feel Paige's eyes on her occasionally, when the morose girl found time to seek her out. Hunter had taken leadership over the group, to everybody but Tyler's relief. They need someone to lead them or they would scatter and probably end up getting themselves killed. They were in a forest, somewhere they didn't know and as far as they were concerned, they were lost.  
  
It did not bode well.  
  
Chris walked in the middle of the group, being silently comforted by Grace. Trinity's death had hit them all hard but it had hurt Chris the most and Tyler's stupid comments had done more damage.  
  
Jack talked vividly to Hunter about something, whatever it was; it was not a welcome topic. They spoke in hushed whispers that only the sharp ears of the elven Lords could hear; although that was know to the two men.  
  
From his place at the back of the group, Elrohir studied each person in turn. He would have to be careful of this...Tyler, he himself felt not threatened but unnerved by his behaviour. The women were frightened of him. Bethany had visibly shaken when he had raised his voice and the fair-haired girl had looked angered but was unable to stand up to him.  
  
The two who walked by Lord Glorfindel had been most helpful and were perhaps the only ones in the group that would listen to reason and talk.  
  
When Elrohir had spoken the Bethany earlier that day he had felt her emotions as if they were his own. There was an intense anger within her and a shyness that he had never encountered before. He could tell that she was well educated just by observing her mannerisms and her posture.  
  
The night was drawing closer and they were still half a day away from Imladris. Lord Glorfindel stopped the group. It was folly to attempt to lead a group of unarmed and untrained humans through the forest. It would be safer to stay together and sleep under the stars.  
  
"We stop here"  
  
Glorfindel's powerful voice startled them and half of them jumped in surprise. In silence they gathered their sleeping bags and laid them out while Lord Elladan and Chris built a fire.  
  
Grace sat silently, opening a few tins of spaghetti and beans, not a gourmet meal but it would have to do for tonight.  
  
"Ok, supposing that you really are elves, and we really are in a different world. What will happen to us when we reach wherever you're taking us?"  
  
Hunter asked from his place beside Paige.  
  
Lord Glorfindel turned to look at him, his expression schooled into one of cool indifference.  
  
"You shall be questioned by the Lord of Imladris and your plight will be considered"  
  
Tyler stood up and approached the Lord. The golden haired elf looked imposing, next to Glorfindel Tyler's normally intimidating stature was laughable. Glorfindel was not a large elf, muscular, but not large. But he held a wise and deadly air about him that could be taken as threatening in the situation.  
  
Tyler's eyes looked him up and down in a disgruntled manner before speaking,  
  
"I do not take orders from anybody. I am a street, you get that? I'm not gonna wait around for some high and mighty lord to 'consider' anything"  
  
Glorfindel arched an eyebrow, as if amused by the mans behaviour.  
  
"Youngling, you will do what we request, else you will find yourself alone. Do you understand? In the eyes of the elves you are a mere babe, do not test my temper"  
  
Elladan looked amused as his mentor chastised the man. Tyler on the other hand was not so amused. His face was twisted in anger and he was becoming more irate by the minute.  
  
The group stepped back, knowing just how Tyler was going to react.  
  
"Who the fuck are you talking to? Do you think I'm a little kid you can push around? I ain't no lackey man. Do you think I'm one of those pissy little girls over there?"  
  
He waved his hand over to the girls, Grace and Paige looked indignant whereas Beth looked intimidated and a little scared. Hunter's eyes drifted over them and his mind was made up when he saw Beth.  
  
"Tyler. We don't have a choice. We have to follow them, for all we know they could kill us in our sleep. Just cool it"  
  
"Don't you start you nancy boy. Always looking out for the ladies ain't ya. Let me tell you. There ain't no prissy little 'elf' gonna kill me. They ain't touching me you know what I'm sayin"  
  
"You're such a jerk don't you ever give it a rest?"  
  
Chris stood from his place by the fire, he was fed up of the back stabbing and bitching that was going on in the group and they had only been lost for a matter of hours. Watching his girlfriend die was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. The images of those creatures ran through his mind one after another until he could hardly breathe. His eyes were red rimmed and blazing with anger as he thought about it. Tyler's callous comets had been the icing on the cake. Before they had been best friends, but now, his allegiances had changed.  
  
"Do you not live in the same world as the rest of us? We are miles away from anybody. We have nowhere to go and no one to trust. One of us is already dead and any one of us might be next"  
  
Tyler backed down a little when he caught the look of a serious threat in Chris's eyes. Chris took a deep breath, knowing that he alone could defuse the situation.  
  
"We have to trust these people for now. We are alone. Do you understand? We have no choice. And so far, they haven't tried to kill us so I'll take them to be the good guys. It makes sense that Hunter takes over the group. He's the most level headed and diplomatic person in the group, save Beth, who you seem to have cornered"  
  
Tyler had the grace to nod an apology to Beth, who truly did look frightened by everything. The group breathed a sigh of relief as Tyler relaxed a little. However, nobody missed the underlying tension that had locked it's self around them all.  
  
Elrohir's senses had been put on edge by the conflict and his eyes watched everything more closely.  
  
Everybody ate in silence, nobody particularly enjoyed the food but nobody complained. Hunter and Glorfindel disappeared to discuss the next days probable events. Their situation was less than agreeable and things were about to become even nastier.  
  
Back at the camp most of the group had gone to sleep. Only Beth and Jack lay awake talking.  
  
"I don't understand how we got here. We should have followed the plan and stuck to it. But nooooo, we have to do things our way"  
  
"Beth, you're doing it again"  
  
She turned around in her sleeping bag, the material of her skirt was uncomfortable but she welcomed the distraction.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Jack sighed and turned to face her,  
  
"Thinking when you're tired. Stop it"  
  
"I can't help it. Nothing makes any sense. And if they're really elves, and to be honest, I think they are...then it's us who are really screwed. And like Chris said, any one of us could be next it's just a matter of time"

"Nay my lady, it is not"  
  
A rich voice said from behind, startling her into silence. She was just glad that it was dark and he couldn't see her face turn red.  
  
She turned over so that she could see him, well his outline anyway.  
  
"Yes it is. You saw us. We were pathetic. We're lucky only one of us was killed"  
  
She turned her head and glanced at Jack only to find that he'd fallen asleep. She sighed heavily and turned back to whichever twins she was talking to. Meeting his gaze she sat up.  
  
"So tell me, what do you really want from us? Surely you wouldn't simply take us under your wing because you felt sorry for us"  
  
The other twin emerged from the darkness and sat beside his brother.  
  
"Wait, which ones which?"  
  
They smiled at her, amusement clearly showing in their eyes.  
  
"I am Elladan, and he is Elrohir"  
  
She nodded and gestured for them to answer her questions.  
  
"Nay, normally we would not interfere. But your dress and speech made us think that you were lost. Never before have I heard such language or seen such a display of casual flesh than I have seen today"  
  
Elladan said, his eyes flicking over to where grace slept snoring softly.  
  
She smiled slightly, it wasn't so much Grace's sense of dress that made her provocative, it was her manner. She seemed to radiate sex. Beth herself was more of a conservative girl in that respect. Nobody saw her body unless she wanted them to. And so far, she'd kept it under wraps.  
  
"What will happen when we get to wherever it is you're taking us?"  
  
Her voice shook slightly and Elrohir felt a little guilty.  
  
"When you get there you will be questioned. If you are deemed safe and non-threatening, you will be given chambers of your own until your situation can be resolved"  
  
Elladan answered, his voice quiet. He had not intended on telling her that, but he felt he had to.  
  
"So...we may never go home?"  
  
She said quietly to herself before turning over and burying herself within the warm comfort of her sleeping bag, effectively ending the conversation.  
  
She lay awake for sometimes, thinking. What if she never went home? Could she make a life here? And what about the life she left behind. There were so many questions and so few answers. Question that had no logical or scientific reason would be answered with the reason of magic.  
  
The elves stood watch over the group as the night passed and melted into the dawn and a new day. A day that would prove to be very...eventful.


	4. Scary people

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Hi everybody- Thank you for your kind words- always appreciated! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but hopefully I'm back. This chapter is a little mixed up and doesn't have much substance but it's here because it introduces important issues that will arise in the story. In the next chapter we reach Imladris and the fun really begins!

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- ok- Trinity's death- it wasn't supposed to have any feel to it- it was the point where they all realised that the world they had fallen into was unforgiving and really doesn't care about what they wanted or how they felt. That's the conclusion I've reached anyway. I know its not very original but I couldn't help it. Thanks as always

Faith Destroyer- thanks- I hope so- I'm gonna give it my best shot and see what happens- hopefully everybody will like the result

Crecy- thank you- I know its been a while but I hope you're still up for reading

Bethany wood- we love Glorfindel! He's a great character. And thanks for reviewing- I hope that you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the first. And as for your pairings- interesting thoughts

AllThatJaZZ1- hi of course I remember you- nice to see you back- thanks. I'm glad you like it- hopefully you'll like this as much as you liked 'Salvation'

Krillball6- Jess- thanks I'm happy you love it

----

'Sometimes when I look at myself I see the strength of a 21-century woman, but I also see the vulnerability of a little girl. I feel lost. Am I right to feel guilty about my past, or am I selfish. I know that I was only young but I could have done something. I don't know why I'm thinking about it, it's been years since I've thought about it, but it never fades, it always hurts just the same.

And now I'm stuck here…don't ask where here is because I really have no idea. Tyler is the only person who I can honestly talk to. He knows what happened. He's the one who cleaned me up and took care of me. How pathetic is that.

Anyway, I don't want to write about that.

Trinity is dead. I can't feel anything yet. I think my minds in shock. But I know that when I do feel something, it'll hurt so much that it'll break me…'

Beth looked up form her journal, carefully wiping away the tears that had fallen.  
The air was cold, making her shiver despite the thick jumper that she had borrowed from Tyler and the sleeping bag that she had wrapped around her legs.

"Why do you sit alone my lady?"

She jumped at the sound of a deep but sensuous voice, goddess if she'd let it that voice would melt her insides and have her completely helpless.

She looked up to see one of the dark haired elven twins. He frowned upon seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"And why do you weep?"

She shook her head, wiping away the tears with the long sleeves of her jumper. Nothing deterred him though and he gracefully sat on the ground in front of her. He remained silent, letting his eyes ask the questions.

Beth sighed and bowed her head.

"Please...I do not wish to discuss it"

he nodded, smiling softly at the hitch on her voice which indicated otherwise.

"Why do you distance yourself my lady?"

She laughed softly and raised her eyes to the canopy of trees above them.

"I sit alone because I do not wish for company"

"And yet you do not push me away"

He stated truthfully.

"What gives you the right to speak to me as though you know me? You don't so leave me alone. Do not push it elf"

she stood up, her eyes blazing with a mixture of uncertain emotions.

"I have no hold over you that much are true. But I know you, I know you hold secrets. My father's gift has passed to me. I have seen your past and I see your future if you do not stop this foolish behaviour"

she turned on her heel and marched towards him, her finger pointing at him, her jaw locked and her eyes narrowed.

"Do not push me. You know nothing. Do you understand?…Nothing!

She turned from him and disappeared through the trees.

"You handled that well didn't you"

"Leave it 'Dan"

Elrohir turned to his brother in annoyance

"Do not pursue this 'Ro, you cannot know what the consequences will be and it will end in grief"

Elrohir shook his head.

"You do not know that"

Elladan sighed, leaving the conversation for now. He thought his brother a fool. But this fascination would pass…eventually.

Elrohir looked at his brother with distain, it was rare that his brother truly annoyed him, but this was one of those rare times. With a nod of his head he turned on his heel and followed the path that Beth had taken only minutes before.

---

The campsite was quiet, everybody was awake but after seeing the anger on Beth's face they had stopped everything. It was extremely rare for Beth to get angry and when she was angry…she was scary. The last time that they had heard her shout they had thought that she was going to have a heart attack…either that or start killing people.

Beth still sat alone on her blanket and although she didn't want to talk to anybody she wanted the company.

Grace wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed his cheek. For some reason she wasn't sure of she was having a re-think regarding her friends and Chris was turning into an interesting character.

Not being able to stand the awkward atmosphere Jack pulled his earphones on and closed his eyes, hoping to ignore the situation.

Hunter was warily thinking of sitting with Beth. It could go either one or two ways. Either she really did want company or she really didn't. And he didn't want to think about the consequences of his actions if it was the latter.

Sighing he stood up and made his way across the camp.

"Can I sit here?"

Beth didn't move, her eyes remained fixed on the fire in front of her but she nodded slightly.

"We shouldn't be here"

Her voice was hoarse and croaky as she spoke and fresh tears were slowly making their way down her cheek. But she ignored them, she wasn't crying.

Hunter nodded, crossing his arms against his broad chest. His childhood friend could hide nothing from him; he knew exactly what was going on. Seeing her irritation of the loose stands of hair that hung about her face he shifted, gathering up her hair and pulling it into a very loose bun. The loose stands still fell about her face making her laugh and look very pretty, despite the tears Hunter thought.

"Don't become a hairdresser will you,"

she laughed at him as she studied his face. On impulse she leaned forward  
and hugged him tightly. Without thinking he hugged her back just as tightly  
as he felt her hands gather his jumper in her clutched hands.

--

The day dawned with a freezing chill that made everybody burrow further into   
his or her sleeping bags, not wanting to get up.

Elladan laughed and stoked the fire hoping to entice them out. Tyler was the   
first to emerge, his hair was a mess and his clothes wrinkled, his swore as  
the cold air hit his body making the rest of them laugh but more determined  
to stay exactly where they were.

Tyler yawned and kicked Chris' sleeping bag,

"Get up, if I have to suffer then so do you"

Chris grunted and kicked him back as best he could.

"Real mature guys,"

Paige snorted from her sleeping bag as she quickly pulled on her trousers  
and jumper whilst still in the sleeping bag. Seeing this Jack follow suit,  
except he felt the need to utter profanities while he did it.

The elves watched in amazement as the humans went about their morning duties  
which also included a round of slagging each other off, pushing and shoving  
and brushing their teeth- which took a total of twenty minutes for them all  
to complete as they all insisted on questioning each other about stupid things.

"You know what I don't get…I don't how we got here. It's impossible"

Jack said as he spat out toothpaste and washed his face.

Chris looked up from his food and shook his head,

"Me either. I seriously think some dude is fucking with us and right now he's watching us and havin' a good laugh"

Paige laughed absently as she sprawled herself over the half rolled up mess of a sleeping bag. She had been fighting with the thing for the past twenty minutes because the actual sleeping bag wouldn't fit into its case.

"Hey can somebody help, my sleepin' bag won't fit into the other… little bag…thingy"

She sat up and surveyed the mess, she nearly jumped when Tyler sat beside her and rolled it up, before shoving it into its case.

He laughed at her jealous pout and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, I would've been here for days"

Everybody was back to normal, the only exception being Beth who was not going to smile and enjoy herself.

Finally everybody was done, breakfast was over and life was about to get weirder.

Jack stood up, brushing the leaves from his trousers,

"So where to now?"

Glorfindel eyed the young man with slight amusement; the aura of expectation emanating from him was so childlike.

"We journey to Imladris. We shall arrive before midday. I warn you, these lands are protected, but if you stray we cannot guarantee your safety. This you know""

A look of grief was shared among the group as their though returned to their dead friend.

In silence they picked up their bags and followed the elves towards a place that held their uncertain futures.

Elladan surveyed the young edain, distinguishing who among them was the weakest. The argument between his brother and the dark-haired girl had pushed his thoughts into concerned territory. The lands of his father were safe and no doubt most elves would b courteous, butt here would be some who would be less than polite. There was a reason for downfall in the communication between the edain and the elves, and some elves would no doubt take a dislike to the group.

One thing he was certain of was the most would not take kindly or take the time to try and understand the hostility and anger that was harbour within some of the young one. And that no doubt would prove to be a tedious test for both sides.


	5. Nervous energy

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

SofiaB- thanks for that! Erm…sorry about the wait. But now I finally know where I'm going with this story! Hopefully you'll like what's to come.

Bethany wood- Cool- that's actually quite nice to know. I'm trying my best to make her seem as human as possible. And on that note I just have to say that there is no risk of any of them becoming elves. Thanks Beth

Krillball- hiya Jess. How do I do it? I have no idea- I prefer to write from an emotional side of things and I'm trying to experiment with different writing styles in this fic. Hopefully it won't back fire. Thanks

OK- I'm sorry for the long wait and I know I've said this many a time but I really do know what I'm doing with this fic now so updates should be more frequent now!

Looking up from the lush carpet of brown, green and red Beth's eyes met the large hazel eyes of a beautiful white mare. She couldn't help the smile that slid across her lips as the horse bowed his head, almost in salute. Her eyes travelled across the length of horse, admiring it despite the fact that she was deathly afraid of riding them, she had been thrown off a horse when she was little and it had hindered her confidence so much that she had never attempted to ride again.

"You don't like horses"

"Thank you captain obvious"

She turned to see Tyler standing behind her, his eyes narrowed in a mock glare. Suddenly feeling very childish she pushed him before turning on her heel and making her way over to the other who stood waiting for Glorfindel and Elrohir to return with more horses, she still had yet to tell them that she would rather try and fly over to…wherever it was they were supposed to be going than get back on a horse.

"Lets play a game"

"I don't want to play a game"

"I'm too cold"

"I can't bothered"

Jack laughed at the rest of the group as he sat on a tree stump listening to his walkman and contemplating life without all the things he's once taken for granted.

Seeing the opening in the group Beth made her way over to Jack. He didn't look at her, making her nervous, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she sat down in front of him. He made no move to suggest that he knew she was there; he merely nodded his head to his music.

"We're never going home are we?"

She raised her head to look at him, not trusting herself to speak. She wanted to talk about it in depth but now was not the time, now she felt that she would break down. There was no certainty about their situation. They were lost…really lost. And there was nothing that they could do about it.

"The probability of something like this nears one in a billion. It's almost impossible. But here we are anyway. Have you ever watched Stargate while knowing that it could happen and knowing the American government it probably is happening? We think we know everything and every time you think you know what's going on you find out that it's all wrong and you have to re think everything"

He knew that if it had been anybody else but Beth he would have been dismissed, but she listened, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"But for now, I think we just need to accept that this is where we are. This is what we have to work with and there's nothing that we can do about it"

She shrugged her shoulders, resisting the strong urge to sigh. Jack shook his head, a smile on his face.

Standing up she ran her hands over her jeans, cringing at the damp patch that had settled onto her bum. Turning on her heel she left jack to his own devices.

"You've got a denial complex girlie"

He yelled to her, making the rest of the group take notice, but she ignored at and carried on walking,

"Don't I know it"

She muttered quietly to herself, catching herself as she nearly walked into the returning elves. Her curiosity was peaked when she felt hands on her waist that luckily stopped her from falling over. But they were unfamiliar hands.

Her gaze travelled upwards, finally settling on his face. He was taller than Elladan and Elrohir but shorter than Glorfindel. His eyes were dark brown, like coffee…or chocolate. His lips curved into a smile and he nodded his head in a gesture of respect.

"Thank you"

"You are most welcome my lady"

"Erestor"

The elf looked up at the sound of Glorfindel's voice, letting go of her waist but lingering to make sure that Beth was stable. Catching the shocked and slightly jealous looks of her friends she stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"Imladris awaits your arrival. We leave in but a few moments"

Beth felt her stomach lurch at the prospect of a new place, new people, people, who were prettier than she was, who could actually mange to…she stopped herself before she could go any further and managed to wipe the expression off her face that unbeknownst to her was one of utter terror, and it had not gone unnoticed.

Grumbling lightly the group picked up their belongings and awaited the instruction of the elves.

Glorfindel watched Erestor as he scrutinized the group, watching and analyzing every movement, picking up their strengths and weaknesses.

Erestor had once been one of the most accomplished warriors, both feared and respected. His careful eye and quiet manner had abled him to move almost invisibly with a stealth that most envied. His eye for detail was incredible, making him one of Elrond's most trusted friends and councillors.

Beth eased fro the group as they decided to pair everybody off with the elves that had arrived so that they could ride together. Her heart jumped into her throat as the list got shorter.

"She's terrified. Pair her with Elrohir"

Erestor whispered discreetly to Glorfindel as he paired the last four up, the last being Beth.

Elrohir approached the trembling girl with care, motioning for the rest of the group to head off, he would soon follow.

"The horse will not bite you. He has been well instructed"

"That's what I thought about my last horse. She threw me off when she got scared by a rising stallion. I broke my back and my leg in three places. I was unconscious for nearly a week and it took me over year until I could walk again. I am not getting on that horse"

She cringed when she head the slight hitch in voice but nevertheless tried to keep her gaze level. Elrohir shook his head and whistled for his mount who dutifully rode up beside him. Taking one look at Beth he knew that he was not going to be able to persuaded her to ride with him.

She started as he mounted his horse and rode off and for a moment she believed that he was going to leave her behind. Her mind whirled as she realised what he was planning and immediately she picked up her bag and began running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. It was a futile effort on her part but at that moment in time she was willing to try anything.

She felt the wind rush by her and a hand grab the back of her blouse, making two buttons fly from the front.

Elrohir effortlessly lifted her from the forest floor and placed her in front of him, securing his arms around her just in case she decided to make a quick exit. Btu instead she buried her hands in his jerkin so tightly that her knuckles were white and her fingers were painful. She closed her eyes tightly and willed herself away, somewhere nice.

Looking down at her and seeing her genuine fear he slowed his mount with a few words and reached down to touch Beth's hair.

"Get your hands off of me"

Angrily she pushed on his chest so that's he could look up at him. Her eyes blazed with a fury that only she could have and immediately she changed.

"How dare you. When I say I don't want to do something, I don't. When I say that under no circumstances will I do something. There's no chance at all. And you have just walked all over that haven't you. And to top it off you ruined my shirt"

Taken aback by her anger he raised his hand and bid the horse to speed their travel.

"Don't you dare. Put me down. Put me down right now. I'm warning you"

The elven lord rolled his eyes and frowned, not knowing quite what was expected of him. He was used to dealing with difficult warriors but difficult females were a new challenge.

She continued her tirade for over an hour until they reached the safety of Imladris and the gates were in sight.

Elrohir felt his heart lift at the promise of a warm bath and break from the infuriating woman who sat in front of him. He withheld a biting remark as she slid down to the ground and re-joined her group who stood waiting.

"Where you been. Your father is displeased Elrohir and the humans even less so"

Glorfindel said as he made his past him towards the house.

"Stable your mount and make your way to the halls quickly"

Elrohir didn't bother to hold back a growl of irritation as he stormed off toward the large stables, watching the humans as they disappeared into the house to no doubt meet with father.

Hunter looked carefully at Beth who by now was beyond reasoning with. Her eyes were blazing…literally. Something had changed. He wanted to go to her but knew that it would do more harm than good.

"Hey, you alright hunni?"

Paige cast a grin at Beth as she slung her arm around the shorter girls shoulder. Beth shrugged her shoulders but welcomed the other girls chatter as they slowly followed the elves down winding corridors. If she had been alone she would have stopped many a time to study the painting on the walls but knew that this was not the time.

Chris cast a glance at the two girls and then at Hunter. Recognising the thoughtful expression on Hunter's face he felt a stab of jealously hit him.

"You know you shouldn't be jealous of him don't you?"

He turned to look at Grace who walked beside him, still managing to file her nails as she walked.

"I am not jealous"

"De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt"

She giggled to herself at the horrendous pun but moved on to pat herself on the back when he smiled.

"Stop watching television Grace, it's melting your brains"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head

"That should be too much of a problem now should it"

She turned to look at Tyler and Chris who both looked ready to kill. It had taken them days to get here and now they seemed to be getting the run around.

The group was splitting and tension was straining each and every one of them. Gone were the light jabs and the once often hugs of comfort.

The air was chilled but electrified and it could not be debated that something was about to happen.

Something that nobody save one had seen before.


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer…I own nothing.

A HUGE thanks to all of you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I've had a massive brainwave where this story is concerned and I'm very excited about what's gonna happen!

Thank you to all of your reviews. Reviews are what fuel me so please leave one behind.

And last but not least a big thanks to EldarExilePrincess for reading through this and doing such an amazing job! I owe you hun!

* * *

"Past lives? Witches? I don't understand."

The illusions of the world they had fallen into came crashing about their shoulders, and it was obvious to all who stood around them in the meeting hall that the weight of this news was overwhelming.

Looking at them, Elrond felt guilt assail him, but the look in her eyes was enough to ease the guilt, and against his wishes, fear and doubt crept into his gaze. She stood shorter than he remembered, and her appearance had changed somewhat, but she was still the woman he had met a millennia before. He watched as she took in the weary sight of her exhausted friends, a look of displeasure on her face. Crossing her arms across her chest she slowly made her way over to him.

"We'll discuss this later. But for now I trust you can have somebody escort them to their rooms."

Hunter's eyes followed his friend's form as she made her way over to Elrond and stood by his side, a stubborn and displeased look on her face. But he could discern anything from her, her expression was nothing compared to that of the rest of the group.

"What is this?"

The question resonated around the almost silent courtyard; nobody dared speak.

"This is a big ass joke! There are no such things as witches."

"Wizards, dear. You're a wizard."

Grace said, as if it was an already acceptable title. But the slight shake of her voice and her wide eyes were all tell tale signs that she was in deep shock. Of all the things she had gone to college for, this definitely hadn't been one of them.

"Whatever. My point is that it's a lie. There isn't...magic just doesn't exist."

Standing up from sitting on her backpack, Paige stretched languidly and pointed at Tyler.

"Look, at this very moment in time. I am prone to believing pretty much anything anybody tells me. We're in a world where there are Elves, for fuck's sake! Lets not rule anything out, shall we?"

Hunter took a step back and surveyed the group, unconsciously taking control. It was an action that Elrond saw and admired in such a young male.

But it was Bethany who held his attention. Her eyes were blazing with the spark of a cooling fire and she was growing impatient.

"Lord Elrond, We are tired, we need to bathe and your questions will have to wait. Please, allow the others to be escorted to their chambers. Now. We...need to talk."

The command in her voice sent the majority of both the Elves and the human group into silence, leaving only three who simply smiled, knowing what their Lord was in for. Bethany was not one to be toyed with. She was quick to anger and her tongue was so sharp it would no doubt cut men down. But mayhap she had changed? She looked different, her aura had calmed a little and though her voice still held the uncertainty she had once lived with, there was a confidence that radiated from her.

Beth felt the fire within her veins grow to boiling point, and it was making her feel ill. The anger she felt at Elrond's callous way of delivering life-changing information was out of order and inexcusable.

Her eyes followed the exquisite paintings that hung from the ceiling by beautifully crafted golden chains as she walked beside Lord Elrond, matching his steps perfectly so the powerful sound of her heels resonated off of the marble floor. Wistfully, she caught herself hoping that he was at least a little upset by her actions. After all, she had in retrospect undermined him publicly. If anybody had dared try to humiliate her she would have no doubt made sure that they would never even consider opening their mouth to her. Yet she felt a little bit guilty about leaving her friends alone with strangers…well…almost strangers. She trusted Glorfindel more than anybody else in the world, aside from Círdan, who had stood by her when she had needed somebody.

She couldn't help but silently cackle to herself; Glorfindel didn't recognize her in her new form. When they had met she had been a tall blonde with brown eyes and a knack with a blade. Nothing like herself as she stood now.

Now Elrond, Elrond was a law unto himself. She had never understood him; he knew exactly who she was no matter what form she had adopted. But in truth he understood what it was she was running from and why she was running. Perhaps it was because he himself was a stranger to his heart at times. His mortal blood had once fought alongside that of the Eldar and his anger and pain had shone through like a beacon to those who would see it.

But all traces of this had disappeared and he looked content. As he walked beside her she studied his profile. He was almost intimidating, his walk was assured and confidant and the expression on his face almost hard and unreckoning.

"Speak the truth, Witch. Why have you returned?"

She raised an eyebrow as if insulted by his question.

"You knew I would return. And you know why so don't play the innocent with me…my Lord."

"So you do have some respect."

She rolled her eyes at him and threw her hands in the air.

"Please, I don't want to argue. I just want to sit down, have a cup of tea and relax."

A shiver ran down her spine as she neared the large door that led through the Library, into a long winding corridor and into Elrond's huge study. The smell of incense hit her and she felt her bones go weak and her eyelids begin to drop.

Sensing Beth's sudden struggle, Elrond reached towards her and brought her to his chest to

steady her.

"You know it's very unseemly of a young lady to fall asleep whilst in the middle of a conversation."

She sat bolt upright, cursing out loud as her neck snapped from the force.

"I fell asleep."

Elrond smiled at the woman as she gingerly rubbed the back of her neck. She had changed. She was no longer the angry sprit that she had once been. She was wiser, less impulsive and more trusting. Her posture was relaxed and unguarded, allowing him to enter what she called…her personal space.

"You are a child no longer."

She opened her eyes and laid back on the generously stuffed couch.

"Elrond, I know that I may have overstepped the mark with you…a lot. But I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't plan any of it. It just…happened."

The elven Lord sat back in his chair his hand making steeples as his mind sank back into the melancholy memories he held of that time.

They had marched beside Men when the time had come for glory and victory in the face of defeat. The leagues of Elves and 0en were strong and unbreakable, their loyalty stronger still.

Upon the final battlefield within the battle to end it all, Elrond had watched the strength of men fail, but what was worse was the disloyalty of those who had stood beside them throughout their fight.

Creatures of magic, those who wielded the power of nature. From the air, to the sea and fire, and the earth. They had been the Elves' greatest ally and friend. But deep with that friendship lay a need for power. Their leaders had seen what could be gained and there had been a shift in the balance. Those of greed and impulse took the opportunity that could make them great, and they seized it.

As Sauron the Deceiver swept through the battlefield, the witches turned their backs on the allies and fought back with everything they had in the hopes of gaining favour with the Dark Lord.

But the battle had been in vain, Sauron fell, cut down by a blade of men. It was not the weakest who had failed; it was the strongest.

The history books wiped all traces of the last army from their crisp white pages as the last of the witches faded into exile.

Elrond's eyes cleared as he focused on the earnest face of one that had seen and known what it was to carry the weight of her people on her shoulders.

"You are not the same person. You lived a different life. Do not live be an age old prejudice, Amelian."

Her lips slid into a smile and her face took on the shadow of her much younger self, the younger self that had sat on Elrond's lap and listened to his stories, the self that had played alongside Elladan and Elrohir among the grass and the tall trees.

Her smile faded, her eyes clouding and her posture becoming somewhat apologetic.

"That was what you used to call me…Amelian…I had forgotten. That is not my name now."

She bit her lip, wanting to disappear.

"I did not recognize them. I was sure that I had met their spirits before, but I could not recognize them. It was as if I was a stranger to myself and my reactions….I couldn't help it and part of me didn't realize what I was doing. I treated them like strangers Elrond."

"Your apology counts for naught."

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she tried to hide the rapidly gathering tears.

"Why do you carry the guilt? It was not your fault, you are not responsible for the actions of your people. You are not her."

She shook her head.

"Nay I am not, but I carry her memories and I know as if they were mine, her thoughts, her feelings and her ways. I feel that I have betrayed my friends. Even now I sit here with you when I should be with them. Elrond, promise me one thing."

The elven Lord, feeling the sudden change in her mood, regarded her with an almost fatherly expression.

"If…When, they find me, leave me. Don't come after me. This is my fight and I can't have them dragged into this mess. I can't do it again."

Her voice trailed off into no more than a whisper and she hung her head in shame. She knew it was coming and she knew what would happen to the group if they were caught alongside her.

In her past life she had been burnt for her part in rebelling against the elven treachery, and with her had been four members of her family and her friends.

However, it was not as it seemed. In each life she remember her previous forms, but she could not remember how it was that she was placed on Earth, nor could she remember why.

The memories of her past life had been shielded form her and if they had not met the elves in the forest a part of her knew that she might never have recovered her memories. It was a blur of colour and sound, too bright and too deafening, too confusing.

She jumped when she felt a calming hand on her shoulder, and as she raised her head to look at him, she reigned in her emotions and let the shield of indifference fall over her eyes.

"It will take you time to remember. You have done this before and you will do so again. Your journey here has not been in vain. Now come, you need rest before you return to the company of your friends."

She nodded, standing form her chair and pushing it forward slightly in a remember gesture.

Smiling suddenly she stopped to look at him.

"You know what, right now I'd give my life for a plate of chips."

Please leave a review


End file.
